


Love For Two

by nanalovesscuddles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanalovesscuddles/pseuds/nanalovesscuddles
Summary: whether renjun believes he loves them or not, his body would be proof of the not so obvious love the three had for each other.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 52





	Love For Two

**Author's Note:**

> •eng isn’t my native language, there are gonna be errors.  
> •now, enjoy, and constructive criticism is welcomed.

Perhaps he’s tired. Oh, Renjun is tired for sure. But of what? That’s a great question. He’s tired of having to please other people. He’s always the one who’s got to make other people feel comfortable no matter what but, he never gets anything back. Or he does, but he feels like it is enough.

He doesn’t exactly remember how long has it been since he started to see Jeno and Jaemin. They’re not together, those two hate each other and the only thing keeping them close is their desire to fuck Renjun’s tight hole.

Renjun has nothing to complain about. He loves being fucked by the two of them, he enjoys it so much but he’s tired of seeing the both of them fight too often. He doesn't expect them to get along and love each other, but he wants Jeno and Jaemin to at least tolerate each other’s presence.

And that’s how he gets a brilliant idea.

“Can the two of you stop fucking screaming! God!” he’s about to leave, or that’s what Renjun wants them to think. He slowly grabs his stuff, putting his shoes on as he feels someone’s hands on his waist. Oh... Jaemin.

“Baby, don’t leave, please. We’re gonna stop messing around, okay?” Renjun almost wants to stop his plan the moment he sees Jeno getting close, placing his hands on top of Renjun’s crotch.

He needed to be strong. Only this time.

“I’ll stay with one condition” the two of them drop their arms the moment that comes out of his mouth, they can feel what’s coming. 

“Renjun, I know what you’re thinking and we’ve already talked about this-" Jeno is cut off by Renjun’s movement, walking towards the room’s door.

“Let him talk” Jaemin’s voice sounds deep, he’d do anything to piss Jeno off.

Renjun has his hand on the doorknob, and a smile gets to his face when he hears Jeno sigh and goes back to sit on top of Jaemin’s bed.

He slowly turns around, eyes shining knowing that there’s no way they will deny at this point. With his hands are pressed against each other as he walks to the bed and climbs on top of it. Comfortably resting his body on the wall behind his back.

He might get in trouble for doing this, he knows they’ll definitely take revenge when the time comes, but he does not care, at least not now. He’ll just enjoy the show.

Softly patting the bed, Renjun gestures Jaemin to sit besides him. With Jaemin and Jeno on his sides, he finally starts to feel the power he had wanted to have for so long. He has them grabbed around his finger, using them as marionettes, getting what he wants no matter.

How dumb was he? He never thought about it before.

“I’m gonna be the one giving the rules today, okay?” Jaemin distances himself a little, he had fallen into Renjun’s trap and there was no way to get out of it.

“Renjun, I think we can talk about this, right Jaemin?” the smaller boy smiles. Deeply looking at Jaemin and staring at his eyes. He can’t back off, it has never been an option. And Jeno can already feel himself getting excited.

But oh, he can still tell they feel a little bit of regret by the look on their faces, they’re so transparent, that’s why it isn’t hard to also notice the amount of lust hidden behind those brown eyes.

“Let the fun begin” 

“Kiss” just that simple word makes Jeno’s ears become red. Not because he’s embarrassed, he’s definitely not. Everything about Jaemin annoys him. Especially the fact that he has to see him glued to Renjun every day, oh! That makes his dislike for him grow bigger.

Jeno and Jaemin never really had physical contact when they were together unless it was when they were too busy fucking Renjun to care or when they were fighting. Had the two of them ever kissed before? Renjun doubts it, but he’s gonna make that change for tonight.

None of them can protest against Renjun’s words. 

Renjun can’t tell if they’re enjoying it or not. The kiss seems almost natural, with Jaemin having his eyes closed, and his hand behind Jeno’s neck, while this one won’t stop looking at Renjun. Eyes firmly on the petite boy. If Jeno’s gaze could burn, Renjun would be on fire.

A few more minutes pass. With the two of them only kissing while Renjun observes them. One of his hands goes south, feeling all the wetness and how hard his dick is. Slightly touching the head, teasing himself as he observes the pair in front of him.

“Take each other’s clothes off,” he says, finally taking his dick out of his boxers.

Jaemin doesn’t hesitate the moment he takes Jeno’s shirt off in a very aggressive manner. Feeling his biceps and abdomen, which visually makes Jeno clench as one of Jaemin’s hands brushes against his nipple. Jeno had always been so sensitive in that area. The thought of it made Renjun get goosebumps.

He was so busy with himself that he didn’t even notice that Jeno and Jaemin were both fully naked. They looked at Renjun, waiting for the next order with hungry eyes. Renjun couldn’t help but look at their almost hard cocks, biting his bottom lip at the thought of feeling that inside of him.  
Soft giggles leave his mouth as he looks at them. Renjun had never seen them like this. Ready to be ordered around. Them being like that, right in front of him made him feel many things he hadn’t felt in a while.

His whole body shivers at the thought of being the one taking over them. 

Renjun craves power, their mouths, their taste, their voices, their moans. Oh God! He’s feeling so hungry. A hunger for them to submit to him, for them to trace his silhouette with their fingers. To navigate his rounded hips which they were so familiar with.

He feels so aroused. This feeling makes him want to laugh at himself. It almost feels like he’s high. Renjun missed this sensation, he truly did.

“Jeno suck his cock now,” and even if he knew none of them would really enjoy it, he still wanted to see how far they would go for him.

Jeno doesn’t want to do it. For fuck's sake, he didn’t even know he liked men before meeting Renjun. But the faster he and Jaemin are done with this shit show, the faster they’ll get to fuck their pretty baby. Renjun notices how Jeno doesn’t hesitate when he spits on his hand and is immediately working on Jaemin’s shaft before taking it in his mouth. 

Jeno had only sucked a dick around four times before this one. All of those four times it was Renjun’s dick in his mouth. The blowjobs weren’t great, he was lacking some practice and Jaemin definitely discovered that as he tried to hide the discomfort on his face. 

“Fuck Jeno! Your teeth man” Jaemin says as he pulls from Jeno’s hair, separating him from his cock. Renjun can't control his laugh at this point, letting it all out.

What a way to ruin the hot atmosphere he thinks.

He changes his posture and is basically crawling as he gets closer to them. Stopping right between them, him facing Jeno and his still clothed ass practically embracing Jaemin’s throbbing cock.

With one of his hands, Renjun puts Jaemin’s on his waist, with the other one, he pulls Jeno by his neck. And they stay like that for a little, smelling each other and feeling how warm the three of them feel when they’re together. Fuck. Renjun could almost say he loves them, but he’s so afraid of it. Afraid of Jeno and Jaemin leaving him after he’s gotten so used to their company. 

Renjun starts to leave gentle kisses on Jeno’s shoulder, and Renjun only wants to get closer to him, wanting to feel his body. One of his hands goes behind his back, trying to grab Jaemin by the back of his neck, which is almost immediately a failed attempt, but Jaemin is smart enough and takes Renjun’s hand and puts it exactly where he wanted it to be.

Oh to be safe between them.

Renjun looks at Jeno, very intensely, trying to devour him with his eyes before he finally pulls him closer and kisses him on the lips. Renjun’s neck is being attacked by Jaemin’s not much after.

Tender touches cover Renjun’s body. Hands never staying in the same place for too long. Touching the most sensitive places through the heavy and suffocating material of clothing he's wearing, almost feeling like it is a trap he can’t get out of.

It’s like Jeno can read his mind, because his hands are already freeing Renjun from his hoodie, while Jaemin is pulling his pants down, placing one of his hands over Renjun’s dick. Caressing it through his underwear, feeling all the wetness on it. Arching his back, Renjun let’s his head rest on Jaemin’s shoulder, smelling the manly scent Jaemin’s body produces.

Whether Renjun believes he loves them or not, his body would be proof of the not so obvious love the three had for each other.  
Renjun lays on the bed, finally completely naked, with Jaemin between his legs and Jeno’s talented hand on his hard dick. He feels so much euphoria, all the blood traveling through his body, making him excited.

Jaemin’s fingers are finally touching his entrance after what seemed like to be an eternity. Jeno’s lips are softly touching the head of his cock, licking it from time to time, making Renjun’s body. Jaemin inserts two of his fingers inside of his pink hole. The familiar burning sensation gets to him immediately, grabbing Jeno by his hair, he yells a little, but it doesn’t take him long to get used to it.

Two fingers become three, then four, and finally they’re all replaced by Jaemin’s cock. Renjun grips on Jaemin’s shoulders, clenching and making even more pressure on his cock.

Jaemin was always so sweet during sex. He knew how to make Renjun feel good in such a simple way, always taking care, and even though he could be a little rough sometimes, he’d give Renjun soft kisses all over his body to call him down. Jaemin is just right whenever he pounds into him, always hitting the spot that drives the smaller crazy.

With Jaemin hovering over him, and Jeno pumping his dick non-stop, Renjun wants to come so bad. With his legs shaking he digs his nails on Jaemin’s back, arching his own. He looks over at Jeno, who has a hand on his own cock, pre-cum already leaking.

“I can’t hold on more. Fuck!” Jaemin’s speed increases, trying to come as fast as possible before Renjun gets to do it.

“You gotta wait a bit more baby, it’s almost Jeno’s turn” right right. Renjun can last some more, even if the moans leaving his mouth are basically telling the opposite. “Remember how much you like it when he fucks you.”

Before Renjun can even talk, Jaemin is already filling him with his cum, and with a loud moan, he finally gets out of Renjun. Seeing all the cum leaking out of his beautiful hole. He lays down for a bit, letting the two of them calm down, and eyes Jeno when he’s about to get up from the bed.

“Your turn Mr. Lee” And with that, Jaemin gets up and leaves the room with shaky legs, he’s probably going to take a shower for the next few minutes.

It’s ridiculous how fast Jeno moves and positions himself between his legs. Making Renjun laugh at how needy he looks.

“I see we’re moving like the speed of light now. You better fuck me that fast now” he says, getting a playful slap on his ass seconds later.

“I thought Jaemin was never gonna end, and don't even laugh at me” yet, Renjun still laughs a little. Jeno is so adorable.

His laugh is cut off as he feels the head of Jeno’s cock teasing his hole.

Jaemin’s cock is really big, even Renjun’s own is too, but theirs aren’t as thick and long as Jeno’s. Sadly, he was still learning how to use it, and Renjun kind of feels bad for the number of horny girls Jeno probably left after having sex without giving them any pleasure at all.

When it comes to sex, Jeno is the total opposite of Jaemin, or at least he was like that at the beginning. He’d fuck Renjun in such a sloppy way, not really caring if the other was feeling good or not, and Renjun enjoyed it sometimes he really did. He loved the way could hit his prostate so rapidly, making him scream and cry, not even having a break between each thrust. Sometimes Jeno would use Renjun for his own pleasure, just fucking the other’s hole without giving anything back.

That’s how things worked between them for a while, but it stopped once Renjun finally told Jeno what he liked, and since then sex has been amazing.

A loud moan leaves Renjun’s mouth when he feels Jeno sliding inside, the lucky bastard hit his prostate without even trying. And as he felt Renjun’s wall tightening around his cock, he adjusted the angle and started hitting it over and over again.

Jeno leans and slows down, kissing Renjun’s body and leaving velvet mark all over it, with one his hands, he brushes it all over his figure, and with the other one, he grabs his hands, placing them over his head, starting the fast thrusts again.

Renjun embraces Jeno’s torso with his legs, arching his back searching for a better angle. And oh God! He feels it deep inside him, basically eating his insides as his whole body starts to tingle, stomach tightening and his whole body tensing, with one more deep thrust into him, Renjun is coming all over his stomach, with his body unable to stop shaking due to the constant movement of Jeno inside him.

It feels good—way better than good, but having too much of something becomes hurtful at some point. And Renjun can’t explain the amount of stimulation he gets with each second.

“Please stop... Agh, Jeno, please-,” but he won’t until he comes.

Jeno’s deep thrusts become even faster, he’s probably close Renjun thinks as tears roll down his cheeks, moans leaving his lips and the constant trembling of his body. He finally feels the hot cum inside him, and Jeno giving the last few thrusts. 

Renjun separates himself a little, just enough for Jeno’s cock to come out of his abused hole, and all the cum inside of him starts dripping. Jeno leans and kisses his ribs softly, goes a little more further down, and licks all Renjun’s cum off from his stomach.

And just as Jeno lays by his side and hugs him, Jaemin comes into the room, just showered and with a towel on his hands. And this is the part Renjun likes the most. The part where he's taken care of by them.

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from twt.


End file.
